


Hot for teacher

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, But trust me consent is not an issue here!, Castiel in Heat, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean is so fucking in love lol, Desperate Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates in the making, No Refractory Period, Omega Castiel, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Cas' office, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Teacher-Student Relationship, discussion about consent, messy sex, self-gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel’s heat has always been so punctual that he’s been able to plan his life around it, no trouble. Until a young, bright-eyed Alpha started taking his class.Or,The one where Dean Winchester thought it would be a fun pastime to take Introduction to English Literature. Little did he know that hot-as-sin Omega Castiel Novak would be teaching it…





	Hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is of course from Van Halen’s [song with the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M4_Ommfvv0) because I’m super unoriginal sometimes XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: College AU**

 

 

 

“And I think we’re stopping here for today.” Castiel sees a whole lot of his students glancing at the clock on the wall above the door and he tries to smile indulgently. “I know we have half an hour left but it’s Friday, we’ve all got places to be.”

There’s a collective pause, no doubt to see if he’s kidding, and then everyone starts scrambling to get their things. Castiel is no different, though his movements are somewhat more measured and he gives his students a tight smile when they yell out thanks.

He raises his voice just as the fastest students reach the door. “I won’t be keeping to office hours today either, if you need me you’ll have to email me. I’ll be back on Tuesday.”

Most of them nod, some exchange a knowing look and yes, Castiel can hardly deny it any longer. He’s sure that he reeks of his impending heat by now. He’s sweaty in his dress shirt and his slacks are probably satiated with the scent of his sexual need. This is possibly the worst case scenario and one Castiel isn’t very used to.

Because, see, his heat has always been so punctual it puts the public transportation timetables to shame. If egg boiling was measured in days between heats he wouldn’t need an egg timer. Forget about an alarm clock, his heat could have woken him up if that was the case.

In short, Castiel’s heat always comes with steady intervals, easy to predict and always keeps to a three day maximum. He loves it and his employers love it even more because this way his schedule is super easy to plan.

It’s been like this for years, which is why Castiel has had no problems with teaching even the day before his heat, because _it’s never early_. Never influenced by outward situations or people or the like. Never moved in the slightest.

Except, apparently, for today. His heat was scheduled to come tomorrow, which is a Saturday, and it would last until Monday. A perfectly simple textbook example of an Omega’s heat.

 _But_ , and there’s the pickle, Castiel couldn’t have predicted that the _one_ Alpha that’s ever turned Castiel’s head in his 35 years of life would be taking his class. Oh, don’t get him wrong, Castiel’s had his share of sex and has even spent heats together with Alphas before. But although all of them have felt nice they haven’t been head-turners.

No choke-on-your-coffee-hot-as-hell-itself Alphas in the least.

But last year one Dean Winchester enrolled here at the University of Kansas and this semester he started taking Castiel’s English Literature introduction class. In a way Castiel thought he had hit the jackpot because this way he would be free to look at and interact with Dean without looking like a creep.

In all other ways it’s horrible.

Horrible as in his stupid Omega instincts keep telling him to push the Alpha down and sit on his face, which in and of itself sounds rather enjoyable but is a hassle to think about in the middle of class. But Castiel had thought it would be fine. Does he fantasize about Dean bending him over his desk and knotting him in the lecture hall? Extremely often, yes. But that’s manageable, he’s very good at keeping both his emotions and scent in check so it’s been okay.

Until today.

So far for this whole semester, Castiel haven’t had his heat yet. His heats are pretty far between, as is standard, and he hadn’t really thought about Dean all that much when he and the head of the English department had sat down to do his schedule. And once he had realized that Dean was in his class and that thoughts about him wouldn’t go away, well, he _still_ hadn’t thought about his heat being a problem.

But apparently being cooped up with his— _the_ Alpha in a small lecture hall the day before his heat isn’t the greatest of ideas. Is, apparently, the recipe for going into heat without notice and ending up a desperate mess.

God, just thinking about Dean’s eyes tracking him is enough to get Castiel warm on a normal day. But that’s usually just a pleasant flush, today it’s unbearable and he’s packing his things more rapidly now, head bowed as he tries to think about _nothing_ so that he can get to his office without embarrassing himself.

He needs to get home and he needs his fake knot but he’s starting to fear he won’t be making it that far. His whole body is hot and he’s leaking slick already, his hole twitching as a pleasant ache spreads throughout him.

He makes the mistake of looking up as the last stragglers wish him a nice weekend and he meets Dean’s green eyes. The Alpha is staring right at him, his eyes dark with lust and though most unmated Alphas will look at an unmated Omega in heat that way there’s a certain sense of decorum involved. Meaning that most Alphas might look but they’ll try to control their bedroom eyes and no one will act on it without the Omega’s consent.

Dean, on the other hand, is openly staring at Castiel in the way Castiel’s mate would be staring at him right now.

No, wait, that’s going too far, that’s what Castiel wants this to look like. And what his body interprets it as… hell, his inner Omega practically whines and he barely manages not to tilt his head back to present his vulnerable throat.

He tries desperately to remain in control and logical and really, he doesn’t know Dean other from the Alpha’s easy smile, comforting scent, and surprising talent with poetry. All those things aside, what Dean is doing right now is actually kind of rude and Castiel leaves the Alpha in the lecture hall, practically fleeing the scene.

He tries to shove thoughts of Dean to the furthest recesses of his mind. If he hopes to make it home in one piece he needs to calm down. He wishes he could go directly to his car but as usual he keeps personal things locked up in his office and needs to swing by there first. That’s always seemed like a normal thing to do; come to work and put away the personal things to pick up the business things. But now he feels like an idiot for not bringing his car key with him and he’s panting by the time he gets to his office.

He’s attracted more than one look and will probably have to both explain himself and prepare for some laughs on Tuesday. But that’s for future Castiel to deal with and present Castiel can’t care less. Hell, he’s so aroused by the time he finally slams his office door shut behind him that his vision is blurry.

“God.” He moans, leaning against the closed door and cupping his hard dick in one hand.

His briefcase thumps to the floor when pleasure surges through him and he starts grinding against his own hand immediately. What he really needs is something thick in his slick hole but he can’t pull his hand away to think straight right now.

He shouldn’t have let the class go on so long, as soon as he felt the first tendrils of his heat wrapping around his inner core he should have cut the class short. But he’s a professional first and foremost and, more than that, he’s not used to his subgender affecting him this much. Usually he’s a normal guy who sometimes goes crazy for a fat knot and that can be said of many people, even Betas.

But right now, trapped in his small office, he’s nothing more than an Omega in heat and it’s as frightening as it is delicious.

He whines, _loudly_ , when he finally manages to rip his hand away. He needs to get himself under enough control to be able to get home. He can’t stay here and risk exposure. It’s one thing to expect the Alphas to be respectful enough to stay away when he’s simply walking by smelling of heat. It would be entirely different if he started masturbating in his office with only a flimsy wooden door separating him and a bunch of young and virile Alphas. Hell, if it went on for too long he would probably be begging them to knot him and they wouldn’t be able to stop. No one in that scenario would be rational enough to be able to make a conscious decision and that would practically be rape, wouldn’t it?

Although, letting his primal instincts take over and get him knotted right here doesn’t sound all that bad…

“Fuck.” He curses lowly and catches himself on his desk as he all but trips when his legs turn into jelly at the thought of a strong Alpha holding him down right now. Breath hot as he pants in Castiel’s ear, hands warm as he removes just enough of their clothes to get at Castiel’s heated body.

He grits his teeth when he feels his orgasm surge through him. He’s an academic, for fuck’s sake! There is a lot of leeway when it comes to Omega heats or Alpha ruts but his job would still be on the line if he ended up presenting for the whole student body.

Besides, it’s not the whole student body he wants…

He moans again, wordlessly this time, as images of Dean Winchester swims before him. The Alpha is so stupidly handsome it’s not even fair. He’s so handsome Castiel feels ugly and old and even so all he wants is to wake up with Dean hugging him in their bed after they’ve had spectacular se—

Castiel shudders and comes in his pants, only then barely realizing that he’s been grinding his dick against the desk’s edge and it should be hurting but it feels so good. His hole twitches and he feels slick rush out of him even as he empties in his slacks.

His Omega come is watery and impotent but it’s still enough to stain his slacks and he’s acutely aware of the fact that he doesn’t have a spare with him. He’s going to have to walk to his car drenched in both come and slick and somehow that thought only makes him deliriously aroused. His heat must be progressing faster than he thought…

He stumbles around his desk and practically falls into his chair. His dick is still hard but manageably so right after his short orgasm. He needs a good fucking for his heat to abate but that’ll have to wait until he gets home. His hand trembles as he fishes the key to his desk drawer out of his pocket and he has just managed to jam it in the lock when there’s a sharp knock on his door.

He looks up, eyes wide as an adrenaline spike goes through him. It’s okay, he thinks, he can just choose not to answer. Actually his class shouldn’t be over yet so no one should be expecting him in here at this moment. He’s safe.

“I know you’re in there, Professor N.”

God, if Castiel can hear Dean so clearly through the door everyone outside must have heard his moans just now. And aside from that, _holy hell Dean is at his door_.

Castiel’s heat flares up as his inner Omega strains for the Alpha and he presses his legs together in an attempt at staving off his arousal.

“Please leave, Dean.” God he sounds pathetic…

There’s a silent moment and then Dean walks right into Castiel’s office, closing the door behind him and locking it, _something Castiel should have done himself_. God, he could have prevented this exact thing from happening if he’d just been more rational…

He stares at Dean, completely trapped and loving it, if his body’s reaction and crooning inner Omega are anything to go on.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear what you said through the door.”

Good Lord, Dean’s teeth are so white and straight. Castiel can barely look the Alpha in the eye, so concentrated on his soft mouth that he can’t focus on anything else.

“But why did you lock the door…?”

“Okay I lied, I wanted to come inside. Wanted to be alone with you, Professor N.”

That sure as hell snaps Castiel’s attention to Dean’s eyes and he stares incredulously at him. “Dean, I’m sure you’re aware I’m going into heat, you should leave before I assault you.”

Dean drops his backpack by Castiel’s briefcase and all but stalks up to Castiel’s desk. It’s too much for Castiel’s already desperate inner Omega and he presses himself back in the chair, whining lowly when Dean leans on the desk.

“It wouldn’t be assault, not for me.”

“What are you talking about?” even talking is painful. Castiel is so on edge that his gums are stinging. He blinks rapidly as Dean bares his teeth for a moment, a demanding growl rolling out of him like thunder on high plains.

“I want you, little Omega.”

Castiel’s breathing hitches and he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s aware that Dean moves only because his intoxicating scent comes closer. Castiel’s whole body is shaking now, his dick tenting his slacks and slick leaking out of him without his control.

“You want my heat.” He objects in a soft tone because even though he really would like to spend his heat with Dean he can’t make the choice arbitrarily. There’s his career to think of for one and, most importantly to him right now, if Dean just used him for his heat and then threw him away Castiel feels as if he would shrivel up and die.

Any other Alpha who smelled nice enough he could invite to his bed and not be sad to see go, but Dean is special and it hurts just imagining the young man ticking off Castiel as just another conquest.

“I want _you_.” Dean repeats, incredibly close now and with enough emphasis that Castiel opens his eyes and looks into the lust-blown, sincere eyes of his Alpha. “The heat is just a perk. Fuck, Cas, when you just ran out of the classroom I had to follow you to see if you were okay. If you just want me to help you to your car I can do that. I’ll drive you home if you want to, make sure you get home safe and then I’ll go back to my place.”

Castiel’s body trembles and his mind is reeling. “And what would you do when you got home?” he almost whispers and a lecherous grin spreads over Dean’s face, making his handsome features sharp and even more pleasant to look at.

“I would fuck my fleshlight until my cock was raw, screaming your name every time I knotted it.”

Castiel makes a pathetic noise, something like a whine caught in his throat, and presses his legs together again. His dick jumps and he becomes extremely aware of the fact that he’s about to come again. A short refractory period is to be very expected during heats and ruts but this is ridiculous. Then again, he’s never had a heat with an Alpha he desires this much standing this close to him, talking about sex.

God Dean smells like the definition of Alpha and Castiel wants to taste the scent. He pants softly but moves his hand to cover his dick and wet spot, trying to keep _some_ semblance of etiquette.

Dean moves instantly, placing his hands on the chair’s armrests and leaning in so that his face is in Castiel’s. His scent invades Castiel’s senses and he leaks more slick than he’s willing to admit. By now the chair is bound to have soaked up some of it and he’ll have to have it replaced.

“Did you like hearing that, little Omega?” he growls low in his chest and Castiel swallows before nodding slowly. A new grin stretches Dean’s mouth and Castiel is glad he’s sitting down because his knees feel like they would have given out. Why is it so hot to hear Dean refer to him as _little Omega_ , knowing that Castiel is almost 15 years older than him?

“Please Alpha.” He whispers, throwing all rules out the window for the rush of calling Dean by his subgender. “We shouldn’t.”

“Any other time, Cas.” Dean growls and Castiel’s breathing hitches again when he hears that Dean has given him a nickname. “Any other time you’d be my teacher. You’re smart and sophisticated and I admire you. You class is intellectual and interesting and you deserve to be teaching at even higher instances.”

Castiel feels flushed from hearing Dean say all these things. Sure, it could be lip service but it’s nice either way.

“And now?” he rasps, enjoying the way Dean looks at him with such clear intent.

“Right now you’re my Omega and I _need_ to help you through your heat.”

“Dean…” Cas moans lowly, biting his bottom lip and arching his back a little so that his chest is pushed towards Dean. They’re close enough to be touching and yet too far away. The scant inches feel like a deep chasm.

“I know you’re worried about your job and you’re right to be, hell I’m worried about my scholarship. If word gets round campus that I assaulted a teacher in heat I would be out of here so fucking fast.” He hangs his head for a second, Castiel’s nostrils filling with the scent of Dean’s earnest feelings. “But I don’t care.” His eyes shine with determination and God how Castiel loves this Alpha.

“I’m starting to think I don’t care either.” Castiel mumbles, an uncharacteristically shy smile playing on his lips and Dean makes such a pleased sound that Castiel’s orgasm makes itself known again.

“Plus you know they bend the rules if it’s about a mating.” Dean states clearly as he straightens. Clearly enough that Castiel heard him but it doesn’t stop his mind from spinning out of control and he can’t be sure what is up or down for a moment.

“What?”

“Up and out of the chair, Omega.”

Castiel is up on his feet before he knows what’s going on, still too focused on processing what Dean just said. Mating? Is that what he’s after right now? Or maybe later, when they’re both coherent enough to make an informed decision? Either way, does Dean want to mate him?

Dean derails Castiel’s jumbled thoughts by snatching Castiel’s chin in his fingers, grabbing his ass in his other hand and hauling the older man into a deep kiss. Castiel’s whole body surges towards Dean’s and he moans loudly into the Alpha’s mouth. Dean kisses him passionately and the last vestiges of Castiel’s doubt melts away because for all the kisses he’s experienced he’s never felt like this.

Like the whole world just disappeared, like he doesn’t need to eat or sleep as long as he has Dean’s scent and Dean’s kisses.

Some of that is the heat, no doubt, but a lot of it is also the fact that Castiel has been slowly falling for Dean over the course of this semester and he likes to admit it. It feels liberating and Dean certainly seems to feel something similar, if his happy scent is something to go on.

And then suddenly Dean spins them around only to sit down in Castiel’s chair. He grins up at Castiel. Holding the Omega’s hand as he deftly opens his jeans with his other.

“Gotta have you, Cas.” He rumbles and Castiel’s knees feel weak again. “Come sit on me.”

All those fine arguments Castiel had about not having sex or masturbating in his office just a few minutes ago have all flown out the window and even if that hadn’t been the case they definitely would have gone now that Dean pulls out his thick Alpha cock.

It’s hard, flushed a pretty pink, and leaking profusely at the head. Dean doesn’t bother with pulling down his jeans and underwear enough to show his no doubt fat balls but Castiel can see enough and his mouth salivates at the peek of Dean’s knot. It’s not full but it’s getting there and Castiel feels very aware of the fact that it’s him, it’s his scent and looks and actions and sounds, that are pushing Dean towards the point of no return.

Dean arches an eyebrow at him and Castiel hastes with shucking his damp slacks and underwear down enough to expose his own dick and balls and, more importantly to him in this moment, his ass and needy Omega hole.

“Damn, sweetheart.” Dean growls, reaching for Castiel to turn him around and caressing his ass roughly. “Your scent is driving me fucking insane.”

Castiel arches his back to cant his butt up, showing off as best he can and he moans when the action makes his shirt brush up against his dick. He’s so far gone all of a sudden that he can’t even think anymore. Guided by Dean he stumbles back and with the help of Dean’s steady hands on his body Castiel ends up sitting right down on Dean’s cock.

His body swallows it like it had been premade to fit Dean, or perhaps the other way around, and Dean grunts, pulling Castiel back to rest against his chest. The motion presses Dean’s cock against Castiel’s prostate and he gasps sharply as he comes all over himself.

Dean groans deeply as Castiel’s hole milks him but he sits perfectly still and Castiel is thankful for it, his mind already too groggy for him to be able to process much right now.

“So tight.” Dean pants right up against Castiel’s ear when they’ve been still for a moment and a ripple goes through Castiel. “You feel so good, Cas.”

He doesn’t get it. He’s got an Alpha’s cock in him and it just made him orgasm his brains out, his heat should cool off, at least a little. Of course, Dean hasn’t come in him yet, neither has he knotted Castiel. Oh God, Castiel wants the young Alpha’s knot.

He undulates his hips, making Dean buck up into him. “Fuck me, Alpha.” He slurs, his body boneless as Dean grabs him tightly.

“I’m gonna make you mine, Cas.” He growls, one hand on Castiel’s hip and the other coming up to press Castiel’s head back, exposing his throat.

“I already am.” Castiel huffs out a smile when Dean starts fucking him. He swallows, enjoying the feel of his Adam ’s apple against Dean’s palm, and grips the chair’s armrests to be able to help at least a little.

With their position the thrusts are short and sharp but Castiel loves it. Honestly loves any way he can get Dean’s knot in him. He still can’t believe this is happening. Part of him is starting to think he actually stumbled and hit his head on his desk because how can this be true? It’s like something out of cheesy romance novels.

And a bigger part of him is edging Dean on with soft pants and demanding whines.

“You’re so fucking hot, Cas.” Dean growls against Castiel’s ear, licking him with a wide tongue. “Always been looking at you, couldn’t believe you’d be teaching for me. Fuck I’m happy I didn’t have my rut in class, I would’ve fucked you right over your desk.”

Castiel whimpers as he feels fresh arousal shoot through him. That’s too close to his own fantasies for him to control himself. His hole clenches around Dean’s cock and he feels the Alpha’s knot growing, feels it catching on his rim.

“I want that.” He says, voice hoarse from all the panting. “I want everyone to know.”

“They’ll know.” Dean licks Castiel’s neck, right where a mating bite might go. “Gonna fuck you through your heat and then I’ll mate you.”

Castiel’s already spent dick is aching with the need to blow again and he whines, deep and needy as he presses back against his Alpha.

“Mate me now.”

“No.” The certainty in Dean’s tone of voice cuts through Castiel’s hazy heat fog.

“Alpha…”

“No.” Dean repeats in his Alpha Voice, making Castiel gasp and buck back. “I’ll mate you when you’re coherent enough.” He grazes his teeth against Castiel’s skin, though. Harshly enough to definitely leave some kind of scratch mark.

It makes Castiel’s body thrum with pleasure and he needs to come, needs it now, more than air. But he can’t, not as long as Dean doesn’t knot him and it’s a silly cliché thing for Omegas to feel but he can’t work past it. He doesn’t want to. He wants Dean’s hot come to fill him up and pour out of him.

He’s working his hips in tandem with Dean’s now, urging the Alpha on with his actions and by the way Dean’s hips stutter Castiel knows his goal is in sight. He moans, bucking back harshly when Dean hits his prostate again.

“Knot me.” He pants, body shaking. “God, Dean, _knot me_.”

“Are you…?” Dean’s panting too, every breath ragged and close to Castiel’s ear, spurring his need on. “Are you on something?”

Holy fucking hell, they didn’t even think about condoms. “Birth control.” Castiel moans and Dean grabs Castiel’s hips in both hands, pulling him down with a hard grip.

“Thank fuck.” He grits out and in the next moment Castiel feels Dean’s knot catching, pressing past his tight rim and filling him to the brink as the Alpha comes buckets inside him.

His whole body goes slack and he melts back against Dean’s chest with a content sigh. His own orgasm washes out of him with barely a tremble and more than anything it feels effortless and pleasurable.

Dean bucks up a few more times, grunting like a beast as he comes a second time, not unlikely for Alphas during a knotting but not something that Castiel has experienced a lot with Alphas out of rut. He grins to himself, feeling smug when he thinks that Dean must have enjoyed it so much that he couldn’t help it.

“You really needed to come, Alpha.” He says affectionately, smiling at Dean as he noses closer when the Alpha finally relaxes back against the chair. They’re still stuck together and will most likely be so for a good ten minutes if not more. Castiel doesn’t mind, his heat is satiated for the moment and he feels content to just sit here and bathe in Dean’s pleasant scent.

“I really needed _you_ , Cas.” Dean murmurs then and completely surprises Castiel.

“You were serious?”

Dean swallows hard and Castiel can feel the younger man’s heart thump wildly in his chest. “I know I’m just a dumb student and you’re my professor, I know you deserve so much more and better. But, um…” he looks strangely coy for an Alpha who just fucked Castiel’s brains out and whose knot is still stuck in Castiel’s ass. “If you still wanna get together after this then I want that too.”

Castiel’s nose fills with the scent of nervous Alpha and he smiles a huge smile, feeling better about life than he’s ever felt before.

“I thought you said something about helping me through my heat?”

Dean looks and smells surprised. “Uh, yeah. If you still wanna.” He smiles a small smile, still surprising Castiel by being shy all of a sudden. Usually, at least in class, Dean is kind of loud and boisterous. But then again, some of his essays and poetry have been inspired so Castiel is happy to see this side of the Alpha too.

“I do want that.” He turns as best he can, enough for him to cup Dean’s cheek and brush his thumb over the Alpha’s soft lips. “And then after my heat, I believe you promised me a talk about a potential mating?”

Dean’s scent skyrockets into surprised pleasure and happiness and Castiel almost sneezes.

“Yeah?”

Castiel imagines his own scent is something similar to Dean’s, if only less surprised. “Yes. Let’s just keep it on the down-low before I’ve spoken to my bosses.”

Dean chuckles, making his cock jump in Castiel, which in turn alerts him to the fact that his heat is just getting started.

“Sure thing. I’m all for secrecy considering our positions and all but, um, how do you propose we get from here to your home without getting caught?”

Castiel looks at Dean for a moment and then groans, slapping a hand over his eyes. He’s drenched in both come and slick and Dean is no doubt covered in Castiel’s slick as well. Even if they weren’t spotted first someone would definitely be able to smell them as they skulked through the building.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait until everyone’s gone home…”

Dean chuckles again, hands coming up to rub Castiel’s chest in an entirely too nice way. “Bummer, what do you suppose we should do to pass the time?”

Castiel peeks at Dean from the corner of his eye. God, he’d always known his Alpha would be opportunistic.

“Yes.” He pretend-contemplates the dilemma. “Whatever should we do?”

Dean laughs and swoops in to kiss Castiel sloppily. “I guess I can think of a few things.”

“Grading term papers?”

Dean growls playfully and proceeds to fuck Castiel once more before they finally are able to make the walk of shame to Dean’s honestly beautiful car. All in all, Castiel couldn’t be happier with the outcome of his surprise heat, although he suspects he’ll have a lot to account for on Tuesday, considering there’s no way no one heard them fucking.

Oh well, he supposes future Castiel can deal with that. Present Castiel is too busy getting knotted by his Alpha to care.

 

 

 


End file.
